The present invention relates generally to an apparatus with a teleoperated arm. Specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus having a teleoperated arm that can perform a variety of tasks in a confined space.
Many difficulties arise when performing tasks within a confined space. For instance, several apparatuses and processes must be simultaneously controlled. In addition, the tool used to perform must be small enough to enter through access ports of limited size. The tool must also reach all necessary locations within the confined space. Despite their limited size, the tools are still required to perform the desired task properly.
When hazardous materials are present in the confined space, the difficulty of performing the task multiplies. Human intervention at the location of the hazardous material or within a confined space is obviously not recommended, or may be prohibited in certain circumstances. In these instances, robotic or teleoperated systems must be used.
Several attempts have been made to provide robotic or teleoperated systems that perform various tasks in confined and/or hazardous spaces. U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,478 to Looper discloses an apparatus for cleaning tanks. The apparatus includes a vertical member that enters the tank. The vertical member supports a wash nozzle assembly. An air motor drives two gear boxes to pivot the wash nozzle in two directions within the tank.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,667 to Lester, II et al. discloses a robotic arm for servicing nuclear steam generators. The robotic arm includes a support beam securable to the manway of a steam generator. The support beam allows placement of an extension arm to a suitable position relative to heat exchanger tube in the steam generator in order to allow eddy current inspection of the tubes.
While certainly beneficial in their specific applications, previous attempts at a solution may not be suitable in other confined space situations. In addition, the previous attempts do not integrate the various apparatuses and processes involved in performing a task in a confined space. Clearly, there is room for improvement in the art.